


It’s Just a Knife

by hannasus



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannasus/pseuds/hannasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of miscellaneous Tumblr prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please, put it DOWN. (Parker/Eliot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parker/Eliot, “Please, put it DOWN.” Submitted by Travelerfound.

“Please, put it DOWN.”

“Don’t yell at me.”

“Parker, I swear to god—”

“Fine. Geez. I’m putting it down, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“It’s just a knife, I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s not like I’m gonna cut myself with it. I’m not Hardison.”

“I didn’t think you were gonna cut yourself.”

“Well then what?”

“Nothing. Where’d you even find it?”

“In your desk.”

“What were you doing snooping around in my desk?”

“Snooping around. Duh.”

“Just … please don’t mess with it again, okay? Promise me.”

“Fine. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“But why?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Parker. Can you just drop it?”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“Eliot?”

“What?”

“Was it like a gift or something?”

“No, it wasn’t a gift.”

“Okay.”

“I … it’s the knife I carried when I was in the service. Every guy in my unit had one just like it.”

“Oh.”

“First time I ever killed a man, it was with that knife.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“So that’s why I don’t want you touching it.”

“Why do you keep it?”

“To remind me.”

“Of what?”

“Who I am.”

“Did he have it coming? The guy you killed.”

“Not really.”

“Was he trying to kill you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then he had it coming.”

“It ain’t that simple.”

“You should get rid of that knife. It’s not who you are.”

“Thanks, Parker.”

“Where are you going?”

“To make pancakes for dinner.”

“I love pancakes for dinner!”

“Why do you think I’m making ‘em?”

 


	2. Please. I just … really need space right now. (Eliot & Sophie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliot & Sophie, “Please. I just … really need space right now.” Submitted by Telaryn.

“Please. I just … really need space right now.”

“No, you don’t.”

“The hell, Sophie? What part of ‘I need space’ sounds like an invitation to come in?”

“You don’t need space, Eliot. If anything, you’ve had far too much space. What you need is company.”

“Really don’t.”

“You know, I’ve been trying to figure out why this job seemed to get to you so much. And I think I finally figured it out.”

“I’m on the edge of my seat.”

“It’s so obvious, really, I’m frankly a little ashamed I didn’t realize it sooner. It’s because they were in danger, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Nate had you distracting the mark so you weren’t in position to protect them.”

“I told him I didn’t like the damn plan.”

“You did. And you were right.”

“They almost got hurt.”

“You blame yourself. Even though you know it wasn’t your fault.”

“I wasn’t there when they needed me. I’m always supposed to be there.”

“Parker’s over at Hardison’s tonight. You should go talk to them.”

“They don’t need me around. They’re looking after each other.”

“If you believe that, you’re a fool.”

“We done with our little talk now? Can I go back to watching the game in peace?”

“Fine, I’ll go. But you should trust the grifter who reads people for a living, Eliot. Those two need you as much as you need them.”


	3. Sporting goods (Parker/Hardison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parker and Hardison: "Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" Prompted by ah-maa-zing.

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be in here?” Parker asks.

Hardison turns around and blinks at her. “Seriously? Did you not just see me hack that keypad lock, babe? What do you think?”

Parker peers around the darkened sporting goods store, frowning. “Okay, but … _why_ are we here?”

Hardison takes her by the hand and leads her towards the camping department. “You said you wanted to have sex in a hammock.”

“Yeah, and you’ve got that weird thing about not having sex in the open where people can see us, so you said no.”

“My thing is not weird,” Hardison insists. “Wanting to have sex in front of total strangers? _That’s_ weird.”

“Whatever,” Parker says.

Hardison stops in front of a free-standing hammock display. “Oh, hey, what do we have here? It’s a hammock! And somewhere indoors and totally private where no one can see us doing our sexy business.”

“What about the security cameras?”

Hardison huffs indignantly. “For real? Who exactly do you think you’re talking to? Like, have you even _met_ me? Security cameras,” he grumbles. “As if I—”

Parker cuts him off with a kiss. Which is nice. Especially when she does that thing where she nips at his lower lip. _Rowrr._

But then she stops kissing him, and shoves him— _hard_ —in the chest, which is sorta less nice. He stumbles backwards and tips into the hammock, which starts swinging wildly back and forth. And then Parker leaps on top of him, making it swing even harder. But then she pulls off her shirt off and starts kissing him again, so he doesn’t mind so much anymore.

Of all the places he and Parker have had sex, Hardison decides he’d rank a hammock somewhere below the elevator of the world’s tallest building in Dubai, but way above that rickety ferris wheel gondola in Iowa. Having sex with Parker anywhere pretty much always rates an eleven out of ten in his book, though, so it’s all good.

But thank god he had the foresight to take that Dramamine for his motion sickness, is all he can say.


End file.
